


Hunter becomes the Prey

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Vampire AU, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Vampire!McCree x Hunter!ReaderReader comes face to face with one monster that gets the better of them.





	1. Chapter 1

You had double checked and triple checked that all your equipment was ready. You usually weren’t this careful but too many hunters had gone after this vamp. You haven’t heard from any of them since.

You had the hard part done. Well, what you always found to be the hard part. The killing always came easy to you. But the tracking? That was the real nightmare of the job. But your target wasn’t exactly difficult to find. There weren’t many humans, vampires or any other species that dressed as a damn cowboy. You had tracked the vampire to a bar and had been waiting for hours for him to show his face. While you hated waiting in the miserable downpour, you were slightly thankful because the more alcohol consumed the easier your job would be.

Your blood went cold when you finally saw him. Slipping out of your hiding place, you approached, weapon drawn as he lit a cigar. You were always known for being quick. But McCree was quicker. He caught your arm just as you went for the killing blow. Your eyes widened in shock and you tried to rip yourself from his grasp. You stilled when his free hand gripped your face, forcing you to look at him. All resistance vanished and your muscles relaxed. Your weapon clattered to the ground, swallowed by the puddle at your feet.

“Well hello there darlin’,” he purred, flashing a smile. Even through the torrential rain you could see the perfect white fangs.

Every part of you was screaming to fight, run, do anything! But your body wouldn’t budge. You could only stand there staring into his red eyes. His cold hand moved from your chin to around your neck. His thumb pressed down on the vein in your neck which was now pounding.

“Aint this a pleasant surprise? My dinner came right to me.”

He yanked you against him and buried his face in your neck. You could only whimper as he sucked on your neck, dragging his teeth across the skin but not yet breaking the skin. He was toying with you, playing with his food.

“Lets go somewhere drier. And…more private,” he whispered into your ear.

No. No no no, please no!

“Yes,” you breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

You jumped as a door slammed behind you, plunging you both into near total darkness. It took quite a while for your eyes to adjust to the dim. Suddenly a small light ignited before you, forcing you to squint at the sudden harsh brightness. Once McCree had finished lighting his cigar he blew a cloud of the foul smelling smoke directly into your face. You tried holding your breath but the smoke lingered, making your eyes water and chocking you from the inside. Coughing did little to rid it.

“Look at you,” he chuckled, twirling a lock of your dripping hair around his finger as he continued puffing away, “Soaked to the skin. I like my meals warm, darlin’.”

He released your hair and caressed your cheek in a mock of intimacy. The reflection of the cigar light burned in his eyes and a shiver ran through you at being so close to the monster. He simply smiled as you shivered.

“You must be freezin’. Best get you out of these wet clothes.”

He stepped behind you and the fear rose even greater with him out of your line of sight. You didn’t want to show him your weakness, but you couldn’t help but jump as his hands ran up your arm, coming to rest at your shoulders. He rubbed the area for a moment before roughly grabbing the fabric and dragging it down your arms. His sharp nails ran down your flesh as he did, leaving angry red marks. You tried thinking of a way out. Now that he had broken eye contact you felt his influence waning, but it was like trying to pull yourself out from the depths of a dream. Or some horrifying nightmare.

All thoughts of escape vanished when his hand wrapped around your throat and McCree pulled you against his chest. Your whimpers only seemed to bring him pleasure, judging by the sickening laugh against your ear. He spat out the cigar where it sizzled at coming in contact with the wet floor. You wished that the floor was coated in petrol rather than water.

“Now I don’ much like keeping pets. But you’re just so darn precious,” he hissed in your air, breathing in your scent, “What I do know is that I’m not going to waste you all in one meal.” He pressed a soft kiss to your neck. You tried squirming away but your back was firmly pressed against his broad chest.

“Please…” you sobbed.

“Just a taste,” he whispered, sharp teeth ghosting over your skin, “Lets hope you don’t taste too good. If you do…Well no guarantee I’ll be able to stop, sweetheart.”

You tried to scream and thrash, but his strong hand stopped you from even breathing while the other wrapped around you, pinning your arms to your side. You felt like you were set on fire as his fangs pierced your skin and he began to feed.


End file.
